


Enmity

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, genre: angst, genre: drama, verse: shattered glass, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> It was a familiar dance…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enmity

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Shattered Glass  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Sideswipe/Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** None
> 
> **Notes:** A prompt from masqueadrift. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3078156#t3078156) **.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _SG Sideswipe/Sunstreaker - "At the same time, I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck."_

“I hate you!” Sunstreaker shouted. “I hate you! I hate you! I _hate_ you!”

“So let me get this straight,” Sideswipe said blandly. “You hate me? Because it’s kinda hard to understand the point of your ranting when you won’t talk plainly.” He glanced up from the datapad he was reading, as his twin stood in the middle of their quarters and screamed through a tantrum.

“That’s mature.”

“I hope you rust!” Sunstreaker shrieked.

“You first, beloved.”

“You don’t love me! You’ve never loved me!”

Sideswipe sighed, shook his helm, and turned back to the datapad. “I’ve always loved you, just not the way you want me to.”

“The way you _should_!”

“Yes, because there is absolutely a user manual on split-ember twins that says one must frag the other whenever he wants it.”

“I hate you!”

“Maybe you should go see Ratchet? Your vocalizer’s glitching. Keeps saying the same thing over, and over, and over…”

Sideswipe was just a little slow this time, and Sunstreaker’s hands managed to wrap around his neck. It was a familiar dance. He knew all the steps. Knew just how to break Sunstreaker’s hold, knew how to make him shriek with rage. Sideswipe knew that every once in a while, he could shock his twin into taking his talons out of his armor.

Sideswipe mashed their lips together, then dared to lick out. Sunstreaker, predictably, melted against him as suddenly as he’d attacked. It allowed Sideswipe the chance to get his hands and foot into the right place, then kick his twin across the room.

“You want it so bad, go hump someone else,” Sideswipe said, picking up his datapad again. They were not going down that road. Not again. Sunstreaker’s madness was an infection, something Sideswipe had to fight to keep from sinking into. No frelling way was he exposing his ember to the lunatic that was his twin.

“I’m going to kill you,” Sunstreaker said. “Just you wait.”

“So scared. Bye.”

The door hissed shut, and Sideswipe cycled his vents heavily. One day, the crazy fragger was really going to do it. Might even be for the best, he thought. It would rid the world of them, and Cybertron could use two less abominations.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
